1. Technical Field
This application relates to keyboards and, more particularly, to a keyboard with a rotatable keyboard portion.
2. Related Art
A keyboard may be used to input information into an electronic device. The keyboard may be a part of the electronic device, such a keyboard of a mobile telephone, personal digital assistant (“PDA”), laptop computer, netbook, or other mobile electronic device. Alternatively, the keyboard may be physically separate from the electronic device, such as a keyboard connected via a wired or wireless connection to a tablet computer device, desktop computer, or mobile electronic device.
In some systems it may be desirable to decrease the size of the electronic device, the associated keyboard, or both. However, as a keyboard decreases in size it may become more difficult to include all the desired key functionality in the smaller keyboard. Additionally, a relatively small keyboard may be less ergonomic or efficient than larger keyboards for some users.